Sombras de una Fantacia
by Aryenn
Summary: [COMPLETO] En la noche de Halloween Harry pide un deceo: poder ser transportado al tiempo de los merodiadores y poder ser uno de ellos. Promocionando a un Snape en tutu, Sirius autodenominado como un perfecto idiota, y a una Lily Potter mitad veela.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, a excepción de un par que ni al caso viene mencionar. Todo lo demás le pertenece a JKR.

N/A: Aclarare que este fic ya esta terminado y que no es muy largo, aunque su escasez de palabras es recompensada por un plot bastante raro, pero nada malicioso ni pervertido. Quedan advertidos.

Titulo:

Sombras de una Fantasía

Autor:

AryenMalfoy

Capítulo I

Harry se despertó esa mañana sintiéndose muy cansado y débil por razones desconocidas. El día anterior se había levantado de la misma manera, pero esa vez en verdad había sido extraño para el oji-verde, nunca antes se había levantado sintiéndose tan débil y desanimado como hasta esa mañana. Se había levantado de su cama para buscar en su baúl el uniforme escolar, pero entre tanto desorden al sacar su capa algo había caído al piso. Al inclinarse a levantarlo se había dado cuenta de que era el álbum de sus padres.

Con tan sólo verlos en fotos había sabido por que se sentía de esa forma, desganado. Hacia quince años, precisamente en ese mismo día, sus padres habían sido acecinados, dejándolo solo a merced de sus tíos a la escasa edad de un año. Ese día había sido uno de los más deprimentes para Harry y por la noche, al acostarse finalmente en su cama con el álbum de sus padres en sus manos, se sentía más solo de lo que jamás antes se había estado. Viendo una foto de todos los merodeadores riéndose con picardía, los envidio por esos siete felices años que sin duda vivieron en Hogwarts. Su último pensamiento antes de dormir había sido un deseó alocado y totalmente imposible. Deseó poder pasar un día siendo un merodeador. Deseó pasar un día siendo Cornamenta.

Ahora, acabando de despertarse por algo que no atinaba a recordar, no entendía por que se sentía tan agotado ya que no se había desvelado demasiado como para sentirse así.

- Vamos, levántate, que McGonagall se enfadara.- escucho que alguien le decía. Las cortinas de su cama se abrieron sorpresivamente y la luz lo cegó por unos instantes, al abrir los ojos de nuevo deseó no haberlo hecho.- ¿Pero que te crees? Vamos Cornamenta, esta bien que ayer corrimos mucho pero no es para tanto.- le decía un joven Sirius que trataba de ponerse la corbata del colegio al mismo tiempo que pretendía meterse el zapato en el pie izquierdo.

- ¿S..Sirius?- pregunto Harry sin poder creer lo que veía.

- ¡No! Por un momento creí ser Snivellus bailando en el borde del bosque prohibido usando solo un tutu.- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.- Anda, hombre, que ahora si nos expulsan por llegar tarde.

- Pero...pero- tartamudeó Harry, no entendía para nada lo que le estaba pasando. Se había acostado en su cama y ahora despertaba con Sirius enfrente apurándole a salir de la cama con la mayor naturalidad.- Whoa, oye espera, Sirius ¿que haces? – dijo Harry. Sirius le había sacado de la cama y ahora le empujaba hacia el baño.

- Asegurándome de que te gradúes este año. Vamos James, esta bien que ayer te pasaste con Evans pero seria ridículo que ahora seas tu quien se esconda.

- ¿Que? ¿Que yo que? ¿Graduarme?- ¿ ¡ME acaba de llamar James!? Pensó Harry. En verdad eso debería de ser un sueño. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse le indico que Sirius había logrado meterlo en el baño.

- No te hagas el tonto, James. Te espero en la sala común. Me asegurare de que Evans no este ahí.

Harry tan sólo se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada, en su cabeza quedando el eco de las palabras del joven Sirius que le había despertado. Eso debería de ser un sueño por que si no lo era entonces era una alucinación y si no era una alucinación ¡ se estaba volviendo loco! _Ok, cálmate, es solo un sueño_. El típico pellizco en el brazo le indico que tal vez estaba equivocado. ¿Pero entonces que hacia Sirius, su padrino muerto, levantadote de la cama, llamándole James y luciendo casi de la misma edad que Harry?

Aún pensando se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al lavabo que había visto al entrar, tenia que refrescarse la cara o sino perdería completamente la poca calma que aun le quedaba. Se quito las gafas, sin saber por que las llevaba puestas si acababa de levantarse, y se restregó la cara varias veces con agua casi congelada para ver si así dejaba de alucinar sobre... todo eso.

Levanto la cara empapada, estando tan cerca del espejo podía ver bien su reflejo, y casi se va de frente contra el espejo. Delante de el estaba alguien con la cara empapada, se suponía que era el, pero no era el. _Oh, Merlín bendito, juro que te pateare el trasero si esto fue obra tuya._ Pensó en voz alta.

– James, apresúrate ¿quieres? – escucho la voz de Sirius que al parecer había regresado. – Ya no hay tiempo para duchas, solo cámbiate.

Abrió la puerta con incertidumbre y saco lentamente la cabeza. Sirius trataba, a la manera muggle, meter sus gruesos libros en su bolsa escolar.

– Ah... ¿Sirius? Me das mi... mi uniforme.

– ¿Algo más su majestad? Desea también le traiga el desayuno? – respondió Sirius con fingida pomposidad, pero de igual manera saco su varita y con magia le lanzo su uniforme. Harry vio divertido como Sirius veía su varita y luego sus libros para luego murmurar.– Enserio soy un idiota.

– Que quede constatado que eso lo dijiste tú.- no pudo evitar decir Harry.

– ¡Oye! – Harry cerró rápido la puerta para evitar que un libro se estampara en su cara.

Ya no tan intranquilo por la situación Harry, en el cuerpo de su padre, se puso el uniforme y bajo al lado de Sirius a la sala común después. Muy alegre de poder escuchar la conversación de Sirius, aunque no fuera nada importante.

– ¿y recuerdas a Eloísa Di Ranirio? La italiana. Bueno saldré con ella el martes y su amiga te ha echado el ojo así que ¿que dices?

Harry asintió sin darle la menor importancia. Sirius irradiaba tanto espíritu que tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos lo dejaba con un sentimiento sobre cogedor. Fuese lo que fuera que hubiera pasado para que el estuviera ahí, no se permitiría no disfrutarlo, al menos por ese día, ya se preocuparía después de como regresar.

Vio como el joven Sirius llamaba la atención femenina por los pasillos. Inclusive había unas cuantas atrevidas que le decían cosas como " Estaré libre el Domingo, Black." O las un poco más tímidas que con voz nerviosa murmuraban " me encanta cuando se hace la coleta." Y, seguramente, de no haber estado estudiando el comportamiento de alocado don Juan de su " futuro" padrino, Harry se hubiera dado cuanta de los suspiros que levantaba el cuerpo de James Potter al pasar.

– Oye Potter. ¡Potter! ¡!!!POTTER!!!!

Si, sabía que sus padres no se habían llevado exactamente bien por algún tiempo en Hogwarts. De hecho la mayor parte de su estancia en el castillo habían hecho voto de insultos entre los dos. Pero eso no lo preparo para verse acorralado en un pasillo por una nada pelirroja y totalmente furiosa Lily Evans con el cabello corto.

– Dime, Potter– dijo Lily, tratando y logrando escupir, figurativamente, el apellido de James. – Se que a las niñitas como tu les gusta jugar a las muñecas, pero la próxima vez que te metas con mi cabello, me asegurare de que en verdad tengas pruebas para llamarte niñita.

– Uuh, salvaje – murmuro cómicamente Sirius, cometario que Lily no hizo más que ignorar.

– Ah, ¿Evans? – trato Harry. Hizo por quitar las manos de Lily del agarre que estas tenían en su túnica, pero la pelimorada no parecía entenderlo. – Estoy seguro de que tu pelo morado no se ve feo. En serio– estaba nervioso, ¡por dios esta era su madre! ¿Que se suponía que tenía que hacer? Supuso que si bromeaba como lo hacia con Hermione ayudaria– estoy seguro de que será como un nuevo look, nada que el calamar gigante no seguiría, jeje.

Si considero eso como una buena excusa para ser perdonado, la risa de Sirius acabo con su esperanza.

– EEH buena Cornamenta. ¿Crees que hagan pelucas para calamares gigantes, Evans? O mejor, tal vez una poción para que le crezca el pelo, igualito al tuyo.

– Por Dios bendito, cállate – dijo Lily, taladrando a Sirius con la mirada, para luego fusilar a James/Harry con otra.

– Te daré un día para que encuentres el contra hechizo, Potter. Sino, tendré un frasco con tu premiscuidad en mi colección de asquerosidades.

– Que pudor– murmuro Sirius.

– Oh Dios bendito ¡cállate!– volvió a gritarle Lily cuando dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

– Ah, ¿Evans? El nombre es Sirius, _dios bendito_ es solo un elogio que me hacen las chicas. – grito Sirius, sonriendo cuando Lily dio media vuelta.

– Eres un estúpido egocéntrico, Black.

– Gracias, gracias– Sirius, agradeció inclinando la cabeza.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones, donde recibieron tan sólo una mirada martilla mentes de McGonagall. Al parecer James y Sirius siempre llegaban tarde a su clase que ya tenían detención para todo el año.

– Ah, ¿Sirius? Li... hum, Evans no...

– No te preocupes por tu "premiscuidad", Evans tan sólo esta furiosa. – interrumpió Sirius.

– Pero...

– Aunque no creo que utilice un frasco, tal vez solo un contenedor de esos que no permiten que...

– Eso es asqueroso, Sirius. ¿Hay contra maleficio?

– Pues, nunca he sabido de un hombre castrado que pudo volvérselo a poner en lugar, pero estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos Cornamenta. – contesto el chico de ojos grises, dándole palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro a su amigo.

– Me refiero al pelo de Evans. – susurro Harry, asustado.

–No, pensé que por eso lo habías hecho, dejara de hacer efecto en un mes.

– ¿Siempre es así?

– Si desde que inventaron el hechizo a sido así, ¿porque?

– Me refiero a Evans.

– Bueno, era más amable hasta que la retaste a una carrera de escobas y la empujaste al sauce boxeador.

– ¿mi padre hizo que? – Sirius lo miro extraño – quiero decir, yo lo hice, cierto, yo la empuje, ¿cierto?

– Señor Potter, hay algo que tenga que compartir con la clase o tendré que pedirle que salga del aula. – sin saber como, la Profesora McGonagall estaba a su lado y Harry no hizo más que mirarla. Negó lentamente con la cabeza– Eso pensé.

– No te preocupes Cornamenta– murmuro Sirius cuando la Profesora se alejo. – Si Evans quiere una "premiscuidad", le daremos la de Snivellus. No temas por tus partes nobles– acabo, guiñándole un ojo.

– Pueden irse– ordeno la profesora McGonagall cuando la campana sonó, desencadenando una serie de ruidos de sillas arrastrándose y alumnos discutiendo y riendo mientras se encaminaban hacia su siguiente clase.

No mucho después de levantarse, Harry se paro a medio camino de la puerta. Todo a su alrededor se volvía difuso y su estómago parecía querer salírsele por la boca. Recurrió a uno de los escritorios por soporte, sus piernas no querían sostenerlo.

– James, amigo, ¿estas bien? – escucho a Sirius a su lado.

– Si, vamos. – contesto para luego caer desmayado en el piso del aula.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

– Tienes que tomarte esto, Potter.

– Esta bien, gracias.

– ¿Que dijiste?

– Dije gracias.

– El desmayo debió de haberte afectado. – dijo con un gesto de desagrado que aparentemente tenía por el. Lily se alejo de su cama, caminando hacia la oficina de la enfermera a poner en su lugar el frasco de poción energética de la cual Harry estaba tomando.

Después de su desmayo, fue despertado en la enfermería por la señorita Pomfrey, quien después de regañarlo por dejar que sus niveles de energía bajaran tan dramáticamente lo había dejado bajo el cuidado de Lily, alumna de la cual parecía estar muy orgullosa. Harry supuso que el nivel de energía reducido en su cuerpo se debía a su "viaje en el tiempo" o ¿seria poseer el cuerpo del otro ser humano históricamente en tiempo acontecido? Bueno, lo que fuera que había pasado, prefirió no decir nada y dejo que la enfermera asumiera que no había comido como debiera y soporto estoicamente la reprimenda.

– ¿Así que eres alumna de la señorita Pomfrey o algo así?- pregunto Harry cuando vio a su "madre" salir de la oficina.

– Soy aprendiz de medimaga, Potter. Anda, apresúrate a tomarte eso que no te podré aguantar mucho tiempo aquí.

– ¿Que clase eres? – pregunto Harry. Tenía mucha curiosidad por esto, en especial porque nunca nadie se lo había dicho.

– Eso no te incumbe.

– Debes ser bastante buena para que la señorita Pomfrey te tenga como única alumna.

– Hubo unos cinco que aplicaron para la clase, pero ellos están en otra hora.

– Entonces si eres la única significa que tiene que enseñarte algo avanzado, lo quiere decir que eres una medimaga de clase 5, 6, o 7. Vaya, Lily, esos son de los más poderosos. – dijo Harry con una verdadera sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de su madre. La amiga de Harry, Hermione, había descubierto que era medimaga clase 6, lo cual le daba bastante poder para curaciones, aunque la clase más poderosa era la 7 que podía curar sin varita.

– Es Evans, Pot... – Antes había estado dándole la espalda, arreglando innecesariamente algunas camas, pero ahora se volvió hacia el y se quedo boquiabierta ante esa sonrisa. No era la sonrisa que James Potter daba a cualquier chica que pasaba por su camino, era una de total alegría y pura inocencia. Aunque, claro, inocencia no era una palabra que describiera a James Potter. – ¿Porque sonríes así?

– ¿Que clase eres?

– Solo un tonto responde una pregunta con otra pregunta.

– Sabes, Lily, eres bastante agresiva. Yo solo quiero saber que clase de medimaga eres.

– Clase 6. ¿Porque sonríes así?

– Wow, eso es genial. – dijo Harry, sonriendo. La señorita Pomfrey entro con paso apurado.

– Señor Potter, aún sigue aquí. Debió de salir hace diez minutos, el señor Lupin y el señor Black no han querido ir a sus clases por que usted no ha salido, así que a su clase. – dijo haciendo señas para apurarlo a salir de la cama, mientras Lily entraba por una puerta aislada, viendo a lo que en su opinión era un James Potter muy extraño en comparación con el que ella discutía todos los días.

PPPPPPPPPP

– ¿Remus?... ¿eres t... – se obligo a callar su sorpresa, ya sin ella Remus se veía bastante preocupado.

– James ¿que fue lo que paso? – preguntaron Sirius y Remus en unísono. Posiblemente alguna vez te pasado lo mismo: decir algo al mismo tiempo que un amigo. Después uno de los dos dice algo como embrujado o atrapado para luego decir que el otro le debe una bebida, al menos así era en el mundo mágico( para niños menores de siete años). Pues esto es algo parecido.

– Atrapado, me tendrás que conseguir una sita con Amber Vogel.- se apresuro a decir Remus. Claramente dando por hecho que Cornamenta estaba bien.

– ¿¡Amber Vogel!? Pero si es amiga de Lily " no se acerquen merodeadores" Evans y además no te soporta. –se quejo Sirius.

– Lo siento, tu encanto debe de servir para algo, tu que crees James.

– Nada que Sirius Black no pueda hacer. – aporto Harry, animándose a entrar en conversación ahora que Remus lo incitaba a hacerlo.

– Con la primera bofetada que me de, no lo intentare más. – advirtió el chico de ojos grises.

Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia el gran comedor, Sirius le dijo a Harry que no irían a la siguiente clase porque de todas maneras tan sólo restaban diez minutos para la comida. Se sentaron en la mesa del gran comedor y continuaron charlando, Harry sorprendiéndose así mismo ante lo fácil que era hablar con los dos. Sirius era definitivamente el más... extrovertido, mandaba miradas sugerentes a chicas de otras casas y comiendo inclusive más comida que Ron, con un poco más de elegancia. Remus, aunque era más calmado, siempre parecía saltarse sus propios límites en cuanto a divertirse se trataba, y al parecer nunca tenía nada malo que decir sobre alguien, a menos que ese alguien usara corbata verde e insignia de serpiente.

El joven que Harry tenía delante parecía ser un retrato de lo que el Remus de su mundo hubiera sido, no un retrato de lo algunas vez fue, pues era casi surreal que el hombre demacrado, delgado y de calmada actitiud– demasiado apacible en opinión de Harry– hubiese tenido alguna vez la energía que despedía este joven con tan sólo una mirada.

Harry algunas veces se había imaginado a Remus, por cruel que pueda ser, como un bache a mitad de una calle principal. Todo el mundo lo quiere fuera, cubierto de concreto. Y era duro pensar que su amigo se les había unido a ese mundo; ya desde hacia unos meses estaba más cansado de lo que normalmente estaría, cansancio emocional como Molly solía llamarlo. Aunque Harry sabia que Remus aún no pasaba de los cuarenta, cuando se lo topaba en lo pasillos de Grimmauld Place tenía la vaga sensación de que veía a un hombre de edad avanzada.

El tiempo es algo bastante confuso, pero la vida de Harry en si ya lo confundía lo suficiente como para ponerse a pensar en el efecto que éste tenía en los seres humanos. Muchas mujeres mayores, he incluso algunas de sus compañeras, se abastecían hasta la saciedad de cremas que juraban y perjuraban que mantendrían su belleza intacta regenerando la piel. Y ahora, interactuando con un Remus Lupin de 17 años, se pregunto si esas cremas tendrían tanta popularidad si la gente viera lo que le bailaba enfrente de los ojos: que no es el tiempo el que hacia viejo a una persona sino el dolor de los años, de vidas que no parecen ser justas, pero que si sabemos disfrutarlas nos hacen joven de nuevo.

El Remus de su mundo había sufrido tanto ya que su único motivo de vida parecía ser aportar algo para que la guerra terminara. Lo demás eran días sin emoción, ahorrando energía que gastaba por su estado de licántropo. Pero el Remus que había en el mundo de James y que Harry ahora conocía tenia más de una esperanza, más de una ilusión, y sus sueños aún no se habían sofocado ante la discriminación de su mundo. Harry se pregunto como hubiera sido Remus si sus dos mejores amigos quienes tal vez fueron las únicas personas que lograron convencerlo, al menos cada luna llena, de que su condición de licántropo no era razón para no luchar con fiereza por su bienestar no hubieran muerto. Posiblemente seria un poco menos maduro, pero definitivamente hubiera sido más feliz.

Harry fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando un par de decididos brazos movieron su cabeza para encontrarse besando a una atractiva chica trigueña. Harry aún no había salido del estupor inicial cuando la chica, con bastante convicción, trato de profundizar el beso. Se separo despacio de ella, la estupefacción ganando sobre su instinto de macho apasionado que seguramente hubiera vencido si la joven hubiera sido más persistente.

– Hola, James. – fue el saludo que recibió con una sonrisa seductora. Harry no supo que decir ante la chica, y ella tan sólo amplio su sonrisa. Se pregunto si debería decir algo, pero en esos momentos algo más llamo su intención.

No más de cinco o seis asientos lo separaban de un par de chicas que observaban a los tres merodeadores y a su acompañante. Por el semblante fruncido pudo darse cuenta de que ninguno de los chicos les era de agrado, pero después verifico, no sin algo de desconcierto, que la mirada de enfado estaba dirigida exclusivamente a el y a la joven que, sentada a su lado, no paraba de acariciarle la cara sin que el a penas lo notara.

– Tan dulce como siempre, Camila. – Sirius le guiño un ojo a la chica que hasta el momento había ignorado la presencia tanto de Remus como del perruno animago sin poder mantener su mirada a menos de dos centímetros de los labios de Harry/James. Como respuesta tan sólo recibió un escueto "Hola Sirius, Remus" y antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera descifrar porque Sirius y Remus se despedían con maliciosas sonrisas, el joven Potter, ocupando el cuerpo de su padre, se sintió jalado fuera de el gran comedor por la joven que parecía ser más que una amiga pero menos que una novia.

– Sabía que me extrañabas, James. – dijo la chica cuando lo hubo llevado hacia un aula en desuso.

– Eh... Camila, veras yo no... – ¿Y aquí que? Saltándose detalles, basta con decir que Harry era todo un iluso con respecto a las chicas. Había intentado conseguir consejos de sus compañeros de dormitorio en su tiempo, pero supuso que después de que la chica de revenclaw que había invitado a salir le diera una cacheta, el consejo de Seamus sobre abordarla por la espalda para jalarla a un beso robado no fue de las mejores ideas. Inclusive al segundo después de haberlo hecho se pregunto que lo había poseído para pensar siquiera intentarlo. Así que, ¿que se le dice a un chica que no conoces, que al parecer te conoce más de lo que quisieras; que no te atrae físicamente, y que además te mira como si fueras el único hombre del planeta con potencial sexual? – Veras, yo estoy seguro de que me agradas mucho y ... – ella se fue acercando a el lentamente y antes de que pudiera saber que pasaba la joven había puesto a Harry contra la pared de tal forma que el chico creyó que de un momento a otro penetraría la estructura de mármol a su espalda. Mientras, la joven le proporcionaba al muchacho una buena sesión de arrumacos que fueron bajando condescendientemente hasta el cuello del chico. Hermone y Ginny solían decir que cada generación femenina mostraba más independencia que la anterior. Viéndose atacado por la pantera en celo llamada Camila, Harry se pregunto que grado de independencia tendría la generación que esta joven educaría.

– ¿Lily que ocurre? – voces se escucharon eco en el aula y sin saber exactamente porque, Harry empujo a la tal Camila lejos de el para luego voltear a la puerta y encontrarse con una boquiabierta Lily Evans y a las dos chicas que había visto en el comedor no hacia más de unos minutos.

– Nada Amber, solo Potter y su novia. – respondió Lily parada en la puerta del aula, a Harry le preocupo la acides empleada y los preocupados murmullos que las dos amigas de Lily le comunicaban alejarse de ahí y que la pelimorada prefirió ignorar.

– Si nos perdonan estábamos ocupados – dijo Camila, abrazando a James/Harry por el cuello y prácticamente escribiendo "Propiedad mía" en la frente cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Nos perdonaran ustedes, pero esta aula prácticamente nos pertenece a nosotras durante el almuerzo ya que aquí es donde estudiamos. – dijo una de las amigas de Lily.

– Así es, así que si hacen el favor de salir – señalo la chica que Lily había dicho ser Amber.

Harry, indiscutiblemente avergonzado, tomo a su acompañante del brazo y la dirigió hacia la puerta, pasando de lado por la tres chicas con semblante bajo. Estaba comenzando a pensar que estar en el cuerpo de su padre no era tan grandioso como en un principio había pensado. Sin notar que todavía seguía con Camila, siguió caminando hasta que se paro de repente en un corredor vació cuando la joven lo jalo del brazo.

– Escucha, Camila, estoy seguro de que... – dijo alejándose de ella antes de que la chica pudiera intentar siquiera algo.

– Siempre es por ella ¿verdad James?

– Ah... ¿perdón?

– Ella: Evans. ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de que si te lo pidiera, me dejarías sin chistar? Aunque eso ya lo has hechos dijo con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– A que la única razón por la que ahora estas aquí conmigo es porque ella te dejo hace una semana.

– Pero... ¿que? – ¿Que su madre había dejado a su padre? no- ¿Pero como? – ni siquiera noto que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta.

– Simplemente dijo "te odio James, olvídate de mi" – dijo Camila, antes de levantar la mirada y mirarlo con orgullosos ojos azules. – Adiós, James.

Harry vio a Camila alejarse como si fuera un fantasma. Todo hubiera esperado menos esto, sintió como un helado miedo lo comenzaba a asfixiar, el miedo que combate con sigo mismo. Las posibilidades sobre su regreso a su tiempo habían pasado a segundo plano. ¿Que haba hecho su padre para que su madre lo dejara? Y principalmente ¿tendría el que hacer algo para arreglar el problema? ¿Era acaso esa la causa de que el estuviera ahí?

– Necesito hacer algo.

– Muy tarde, Camila ya se esta reconciliando con Diggory. – dijo Sirius, apareciendo de repente a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo había llevado a Harry hasta la mesa de Gryffindor de nuevo en el gran comedor.

– ¿Que paso conmigo y Evans? – Sirius se atraganto con el jugo, Remus desquebrajo la tostada que tenía en le mano y el tenedor con el cual iba a untarle puré de patatas cayo a la mesa. Más de una mirada se volvió hacia James/Harry, claramente interesados, y reprimiendo cualquier sonido por temor a perderse la conversación.

Después de recuperarse, Sirius fue el primero en hablar, Remus parecía contenerse para no comenzar a gritar. – Pues... resulta que Evans es...

– Aquí no, Sirius. Vamos James, ven con nosotros. – lo interrumpió Remus, inquietantemente serio.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

– ¿Se puede saber que fue eso, James? – grito un molesto Remus cuando hechizos contra cualquier tipo de personas indeseadas fue colocado en el aula ya no tan bacía.

– Pe-pero... ¿que?- articulo Harry, sorprendido por la pregunta.

– Cornamenta, lo que lobito aquí quiere decir es porque hiciste una pregunta tan estúpida que tiene una respuesta aún más estúpida. – señalo Sirius, sentándose en una baca vacía con una manzana en la mano.

– No necesito tu ayuda Sirius. – gruño Remus, quien parecía no poder quedarse quieto. Sirius tan sólo murmuro algo referente al raciocinio inexistente de Lupin en esos momentos.

– Pero Camila me dice que Evans y yo salimos y... – intento hablar James.

– ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

– ...

– Deja de hacer el tonto, sabes perfectamente bien que nunca saliste con Evans.

– No entiendo.

– No es de extrañaste. – respondió Remus mordazmente.

– Hey, hey. El chico se golpeo en la cabeza con una blodger, Remy. Ahora Cornamenta, te ayudare a recordar. – Harry centro su atención en Sirius mientras Remus parecía calmarse un poco. Sentía que todo era confusión para sus pobres neuronas, podía jurar oírlas quejarse por tanto trabajo en menos de quince minutos. Esa es solo una manera diplomática, a medias, de decir que Harry es medio tonto. Aunque con tan poca información ¿quien no se sentiría así? – Nuestro querido Snivellus trato de convencer a su socialmente estimado padre para que Evans le fuera prometida en matrimonio cuando nos graduemos. – explico el desheredado Black, mordiendo su manzana.

– ¿Que? Pero ¿Snape con mí... con Evans? Eso no puede pasar. – dijo Harry, entrando en pánico. Si su madre se casaba con Snape, Harry no nacería. Si Harry no nacía, no habría elegido. Si no había elegio ¿quien mataría a Voldemort? quien convencería a Ron de que Hermione era su mitad perfecta? Quien evitaría que Fred muriera? Quien se comprometería con Ginny?

– Calma, ya sabemos que no. Por eso tomamos la decisión de que Evans y tú fingieran un noviazgo, diciendo que un matrimonio había sido arreglado para cancelar de frente las intenciones de la bola de grasa. Tus padres ayudaron. Eso es lo que debió de borrase de tu mente con la miserable blodger que casi te rompe la cabeza.

Letra por letra, cada palabra fue entrando con dificultad por el pequeño agujero diseñado en su cabeza como engullidor de cosas que todo ser humano necesita saber, para luego ser analizadas por su cerebro y comprobar que ¡SI! era un mensaje lo que había escuchado. Y NO, no se había encontrado coherencia en dicho mensaje y aún tenía que pasar por el departamento de "_Repítemelo Otra Vez (ROV)"_ para poder entenderlo. Así que Sirius, con una impecable paciencia, volvió a repetir lo dicho. Fue entonces, cuando el mensaje fue digerido con placer en su cabeza por sus cansadas células, que Harry comenzó a ser completamente conciente de la situación que tenía delante. Hasta pudo sentir el lugar en el que la blodger había golpeado la cabeza del cuerpo que ocupaba.

– Entonces... mi pad..Yo y.. Evans ya no fingimos ser pareja. – pensó en voz alta. – ¿Porque?

– Pues, después de descubrir que Lily es mitad veela en verdad no había sentido en seguir actuando una farsa tan absurda como esa ¿no crees?- respondió Remus, por primera vez saliendo del voluntario aislamiento hacia la conversación entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Si Harry alguna vez había pensado que nunca en su vida podría lucir una cara de estúpida sorpresa apreciada a las de Ron, en ese momento se anulaba ese pensamiento. Aunque fuera la cara de su padre la que portara tan nada favorable expresión. ¡Mitad veela, su madre era mitad vela! Sorpresa no se acercaba ni en lo más mínimo a lo que sentía en esos momentos. Sabía pocas cosas sobre magos mitad veela, quienes tan sólo compartían especiales cualidades con las velas de sangre pura, si es que se les puede llamar de tal forma. Pero ¿como? pensó. Fue lo que también pregunto en voz alta.

– Creo, querido Cornamenta, que eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a nuestra amable Evans. – respondió Sirius levantándose de su silla, quien no parecía tan sorprendido como el mismo Harry. Al parecer no había tenido en claro la situación, pero lo había sospechado. – Debido a que nuestro querido Remus no quiere abrir el pico.

– ¿Remus?

– No James, Lily no me ha dicho nada, por más que Sirius diga lo contrario. – dijo Remus. En un instante pareció recobrar la molestia que había tenido cuando entraron al aula. – Si hablas con ella no hagas nada por lo que me tengas que responder, James. – le amenazo como tan sólo Remus podía hacerlo: logrando un efecto completo y el mensaje directamente recibido.

Antes de que Remus saliera del aula, al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la espera a la primera clase de la tarde, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar. – ¿La quieres?

El licántropo se paro en seco, dándole aún la espalda, y por un tenso momento medito su respuesta para luego volverse y responder. – Es mi mejor amiga, James, no me pidas que no le tenga cariño por más que pienses poder casarte con ella.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Tomo su mochila y se propuso salir cuando la voz de Sirius lo detuvo.

– James, porque a Lunático siempre le cuentas tus secretos y a mi no. – Harry lo miro confundido. – Nunca me dijiste porque habías dejado de fingir ser novio de Evans¿como podías seguir si no eres el destinado de una mitad veela? – respondió con la lógica correspondiente. Harry, en el cuerpo de su padre, tan sólo lo observo salir sin poder atinar moverse.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

La campana señalando el inicio de la primera clase de la tarde, y la tardanza de cual estudiante llegara después de esta, lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Todo estaba tan retorcido. Había escuchado sobre magos mitad veela, pero nada que contuviera hechos comprobables. Por un momento pensó en escribir a Fleur, la novia mitad veela de Bill, pero luego un mofosa voz en su cabeza le recordó que probablemente ella aún no nacía. Así que decidió no atender a su clase y con un resignado suspiro, Harry salio del aula bacía, dirigiéndose al único lugar en el que esperaba obtener respuestas.

No pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse la mirada indignada de Hermione y la de total apoyo de Ron si supieran lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Saltarse la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras era algo que por lo general no era pensable. Aunque claro, ir a la librería voluntariamente no era algo que Hogwarts vería muy seguido, mucho menos en Harry. Así que imagino que el apoyo seria de Hermione ( a medias) y la indignación le tocaría a Ron. Ginny seguramente lo hubiera acompañado de poder hacerlo.

Entro al "recinto de la imaginación y la sabiduría" ( como madame Pince insistía en llamar al nido de polvorientos libros), comprobando que la bibliotecaria, no importaba en que tiempo, siempre recibía a los estudiantes como un padre celoso recibe al novio de su hija. Pensándolo bien, tal vez la bibliotecaria era más intimidante.

–¿A que sección iría si fuera a buscar un libro sobre magos mitad veelas? – pregunto Harry a la bibliotecaria, ignorando la mirada fulminadora que esta le dirigió por disturbar su adorado silencio.

– Pues yo ni siquiera preguntaría, señor Potter. – respondió escuetamente la mujer, volviendo a su hoja de pedidos para nuevos libros que actualizarían la colección de aburrimiento. Harry ni siquiera parpadeo.

– Ah, ¿porque? – pregunto, recibió tan sólo un suspiro de fastidio.

– Señor Potter, vaya por favor a hacer el tonto en la sección de comedia, estoy segura que ahí encontrara algún personaje interesante para su intelecto.

– Pero yo no me estoy burlando, tan sólo quiero saber donde...

– Un mago como usted señor Potter sabe perfectamente que no hay libros sobre ese tema, y nunca los habrá. Ahora si me dis–

– Entonces ¿donde se explica porque no hay libros sobre el tema?

– El tema es demasiado... complicado y puro, James Potter. Además, tan sólo una mitad veela puede hablar sobre el tema con libertad. – murmuro la mujer, notoriamente enfadada ante tanta persistencia por parte del adolescente.

– Si, claro. Gracias– musito Harry, apurándose a salir de ahí en segundos, presentía que la bibliotecaria podía hacerle algo más que correrlo para siempre de la biblioteca.

El dilema cada vez se tornaba más complicado. Si el tema no era muy conocido, y completamente ignorado por cualquier escritor, ¿como se podía saber que los mitad veela tenían un... destinado (pasando por completo el hecho de Harry no tenia ni idea de que diablos eso significaba)? Era una total incoherencia. Completamente ridículo a sus ojos. Al parecer tendría que hablar con su madre, porque el no regresaría a su tiempo hasta no estar seguro de que iba a nacer. De paso intentar convencer a su madre de tener hijos hasta que tuviera veintitrés años, así se ahorraría muchos problemas.

Y así, con más preguntas que respuestas, ecuaciones de un mundo futuro que podría no existir si no se efectuaba un mayor cambio en ese mismo instante, y un sofocante sentimiento de estar dejando de ser quien era con cada cosa que descubría de ese pasado del que entonces era parte; Harry se dirigió al único artificio que podría ayudarle a encontrar a su madre. El Mapa del Merodeador. Cual seria su sorpresa cuando este, con una dama acompañante, lo encontró a el.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

Lily Evans en definitiva no estaba teniendo uno de sus mejores días, afectando su ya gastado buen humor que parecía estar cayendo en picada desde hacia más de dos meses. La señora Pomfrey, después del rendimiento disminuido en su clase de curaciones mágicas, se había mostrado preocupada por la chica. Pero pronto esa preocupación se fue esfumando cuando dicho rendimiento parecía no querer unir fuerzas y firmar un contrato de paz con su pelirroja alumna. Y ahora cada día en su clase, para infundirle apoyo, le daba más trabajo del que incluso la enfermera admitía haber tenido en sus tiempos de estudio. Lily no se atrevía a preguntar porque, la lógica no aplicaba en el caso de la testaruda enfermera.

Además a eso se le añaden sus dos mejores amigas que estaban, en cuestión de amores, más perdidas que la propia Lily. Cosa que debería procurarle a cualquiera. Primero tenía a Amber, quien aventaba cielo y mar por Remus Lupin pero era muy orgullosa para admitirlo. Y después estaba Victoria, quien disfrutaba de una relación de amigovios con Sirius Black y como consecuente le queda el corazón roto en pedacitos cada vez que el chico coqueteaba con otra fémina. Pedacitos que su amiga recogía para la siguiente vez que Sirius decidiera que la etapa de amigos ya no aplicaba, hasta que en dos o máximo cinco días decidía que dicha etapa volvía a ponerse en pie. Un ciclo masoquista periódicamente estimado casi por ambas partes que Lily no podía entender y mucho menos aprobar. Entre las tres se infundían consejos que por lo general terminaban siendo abandonados, en el remoto caso de que llegaran a tomarlos en cuanta. Sabían que en el momento decisivo, individualmente tendrían que tomar su propia decisión, consejos o no de por medio. Aunque en ese aspecto, Lily era quien las llevaba de más urgencia.

Eso de ser mitad veela, aparte de ser algo extremadamente raro, era demasiado complicado para la vida que hasta en ese entonces había llevado. Enterarse de buenas a primeras que eres adoptada, que tu padre biológico te heredo ese llamado don por el que tus amigas te admiran y que además tendrás una pareja destinada por el resto de tu vida no es en definitiva lo que uno nombraría " la cosa más fenomenal que podría pasar en la vida". Si, cierto era que su nivel de magia natural había incrementado de inexistente hasta medianamente alto y que con eso había adquirido las habilidades curativas que la habían llevado a ser una medimaga clase 6. Pero ser la pareja destina de... de el muchacho más inmaduro en toda la época en verdad era lo que menos había esperado. Porque ella sabía perfectamente quien era su "destinado", aquel otro ser con quien compartiría su vida hasta que su mitad veela junto con la mitad mago humana muriera. Había sido todo un viacrusis para Lily el día en que se había despertado viendo el color de aura y corazón de cada una de las personas con las que se cruzaba por los pasillos. Ese periodo era llamado el periodo de reconocimiento. Aconteciendo tan sólo para que la mitad veela reconociera a su destinado. Sabia, por lo que le había instruido otra mitad veela que Dumbledore había mandado llamar al enterarse de las circunstancias, que su destinado debía tener exactamente los mismos colores de aura y corazón que ella.

Al verse a si misma había visto un color verde esmeralda, parecido al de sus ojos, y un verde más claro como el color de su corazón o al menos una manchita de ese color en el lugar donde su corazón debía de estar. Por poco se va de cabeza cuando al ver a Lucius Malfoy vio un verde muy parecido al suyo, que por suerte resulto ser un verde más opaco. Sus pulmones se habían quedado sin aire y su estómago dolorido de la risa cunado vio que los colores de Snape era un rosa chillante y de Filch un blanco puro. Lo que la hizo pensar fue ver que Dumbledore tenía un aura color negro, inexplicablemente su corazón tenía un color turquesa muy hermoso. Pero la dicha de ver las auras de los demás duro poco, porque en el momento el que sus ojos se posaron el aura de... el. Su parte veela supo que había reconocido a su destinado. De eso hacia ya dos semanas.

Lily se paro en seco en medio en el pasillo, ignorando al fantasma del monje que la atravesó sin anticipar tan súbita parada. No tenía que volverse para saber quien estaba detrás de ella. Un persona que caminaba, según parecía, con la vista baja pero con paso apresurado. Su instinto de veela, junto con su corazón, acelerando en intensidad con cada respiración. Pues esta persona, cuya aura se podía confundir con la propia de Lily y cuyo corazón tenia el mismo color verde claro, también era dueño del pedazo de pergamino que Lily tenía en las manos. El pedazo de pergamino que en esos momentos identificaba a James Potter parándose súbitamente a poca distancia de Lily Evans.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

En su tiempo, noche tras noche había pasado por ese pasillo, deambulando como quien no quiere la cosa por que la necesidad de dormir parecía no existir en su cuerpo. Por un momento Harry se quedo de piedra al ver a su madre, quieta dándole la espalda. Un extraño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y sintió como un fuerza arrebatadora traía a flote al verdadero dueño de el cuerpo que ocupaba, dirigiéndolo a el al suyo propio.

– Gracias por su trabajo, señor Potter, nos ha sido de gran ayuda.

Una mujer de piel gris plateada le miraba en las sombras de donde quiera que estuviera con ojos azul cristal.

– ¿que a pasado? – pregunto algo confundido.

– Me llamo Ziana, instructora de espíritus y vigilante del tiempo. Hubo un desliz en el pasado de sus padres que hemos tenido que arreglar, que _usted_ ha tenido que arreglar. Usted pidió un deseo, vivir un día siendo su padre, se le ha concedido.

– Pero..Yo no–

– Complacerle es todo lo hemos hecho, Potter. No arruine el buen trato que le hemos dado. – interrumpió.

– Aún no a cumplido, pedí un día.

– Cierto, pero dudo que quiera seguir con lo que su padre tiene que terminar. – señalo la extraña mujer con algo de sorna.

– ¿Comprende que este no es un trato justo? Yo le ayude y usted no ha dado su parte.

– ¿Acaso mencione esto como un trato? – se mofo la mujer con una risa.

– Déme una hora más, tan solo una hora. Podrá pedirme luego lo que quiera.

– Con su palabra inquebrantable y su sangre en promesa. Ahora esto si es un trato señor Potter.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

– Hey Potter, ¿que te ocurre? – decía Lily preocupada, agitada también.

– Nada, solo... ¡Lily eres tú! – Harry casi de cae de la impresión. Por un momento había pensado que esa mujer lo enviaría de vuelta a su tiempo, pero al perecer no había roto su palabra, al menos no hasta ese entonces.

– Vaya que eres retardado Potter, y yo aquí pensando que era algo temporal. – dijo al chica, levantándose y alejándose un par de pasos.

– Pues lo mismo pensaba yo de ti, Evans. Pero yo siempre supe que tu deficiencia mental era permanente. – Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿En verdad había dicho el eso? Supuso que el carácter de su padre tendría que compartirlo estando en su cuerpo. Le tranquilizo que Lily no parecía afectada por el comentario. Al menos no hasta que se dio cuenta que Lily evadía su mirada.

– Lo siento, no quise...

– Cierra la boca Potter, te soporto mejor de ese modo. – mascullo Lily, volviendo la cara y descubriendo cristalinos ojos verdes. Harry, en el cuerpo de su padre, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Esta era la primera vez que la podía ver de cerca, sin que ella se aferrara en sacarle el aire estrechando su corbata con furia y enfado. – y por favor, deshazte de esa cara de tonto que tienes en el rostro. – dijo la pelimorada, parecía querer reprimir una risita.

– Eres mitad veela. – dijo Harry, apresurándose sacar el tema que quería aclarar, después de todo tan sólo tenía una hora antes de regresar a su tiempo correspondiente.

– Ya lo sabia, Potter.

– ¿Cuando me lo dijiste?

Si Lily pareció confundida no lo demostró y tan sólo se limito a responder. – Hace una semana y algunos días. Nunca te agradecí debidamente. Así que en verdad te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con lo de Snape, te lo pagare más adelante.

– Olvídalo, estoy seguro de que lo hice por propia voluntad.

– ¿Tu haciéndome un favor con voluntad? Debo decir que eso algo que no pudo creer.

Harry sonrió. – Si, supongo que te cuesta mucho trabajo.

– Snape no es mi destinados dijo Lily después de un tiempo de silencio. – Por un segundo pensé que era Malfoy, sabes. Casi me desmayo en el lugar. Pero gracias a Merlín no es el.

– Cualquier cosa seria mejor que un Malfoy, al menos eso dice ... Sirius. – por un momento estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Ron , pero se contuvo.

– Tal vez – dijo Lily con media sonrisa. – nunca he creído en el criterio de Black, aunque en eso creo que estoy de acuerdo. – en ese momento fue que ambos se dieron cuenta de la cercanía que habían impuesto entre los dos. Harry sintió un enorme deseó de abrazarla, tan sólo por una vez.

– ¿quieres ir a caminar cerca del lago? – pregunto Harry.

– Si, porque no. ¿Saben Lupin y Black donde estas? Saldrán a buscarte si no te reportas.

– Descuida, tu tienes el mapa, sin el no pondrán entusiasmo en la búsqueda. – dijo Harry, señalando al pedazo de pergamino que Lily sostenía entre sus manos.

– Si, debí de haberlo pedido, pero pensaba devolverlo. Palabra de veela.

– Creeré en tu palabra.

– No tienes otra opción.

– Por eso lo dije, Lily. – sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia el lago.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

– Mi padre biológico me dejo en un orfanato, no podida cuidarme sin tener a su destinada, es algo complicado que ni yo misma entiendo. Todos mis poderes son efectivos en cualquier persona, menos en mi destinado. Pero lo más fascinante es que, cuando lo deseos más profundos se pueden realizar, si son puros y urgentes del corazón. Aunque eso tan sólo puede pasar un vez en la vida.

– ¿Como distingues a tu destinado?

– Pues... su aura y la mía son idénticas, como dos mitades perfectas si quieres verlo por el lado romántico. Pero es algo que solo puedo discutir con mi destinado o con cualquier otro mitad veela, así son las reglas de nuestra especie.

– Entiendo.

– Existe un ciclo posterior al reconocimiento de mi destinado. Claro que solo se produce si mi destinado no me rechaza.

– ¿Se puede hacer eso?

– Si – dijo Lily con algo de tristeza. – Pero de lo contrario, tendré que compartir mi vida con el.

– Si eso no es romanticismo, no puedo saber que es. – dijo Harry con algo de diversión, recordando lo mucho que Ginny extrañaba el inexistente sentido romántico de Harry.

– Supongo que si, pero hay casos en el que el destinado no acepta por voluntad, tan sólo por compromiso.

– Ouch, eso si es triste. Hasta depresivo diría yo.

– Guarda esos comentarios cuando estas conmigo, Potter.

– Lo siento.

Lily se paro de repente, y Harry/James dio unos pasos más antes de notarlo. Se volvió hacia ella, quien lo mirada con fijeza. Parecía querer decirle algo con la mirada que no se atrevía a decirlo con palabras, pero para el bien podrían divisarle un cuadro de los pensamientos de la chica que en un futuro se convertiría en su madre y aún así no captaría el mensaje que esta trataba de difundirle.

– ¿Tu destinado no es Remus verdad? – la antes pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

– Eres tú, James. – murmuro con un casi inaudible suspiro. Bien, se dijo a si misma, lo dije. Ahora tan sólo tendría que esperar el inefable rechazo. Harry no sabia si abrir la boca de la sorpresa o soltare en risas de alegría.

Se quedo estático por unos momentos, enfocándose en los futuros cambios que esas tres palabras podrían causar, esas tres palabras que dependían de lo que pasara en los próximos minutos. Según había checado se reloj tan sólo le quedarían cuatro o tres minutos para que su placo de una hora se acabara. Pero no podida encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarle a su madre lo que en un principio había querido y que en ese momento parecía no tener sentido, peor que había asuntos más importantes que la expectante figura de Lily le insinuaban a atender. Así que hizo la única cosa que no requirió mucho pensamiento crítico, y que tenía dieciséis años de añoranza como apoyo en la espalda. Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazo. Sentir que ella le devolvía el abrazo fue la última cosa que sintió cuando su la familiar fuerza despendedora lo dirigía de nuevo hacia su propio cuero.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que se encontraba en su cama, los familiares ronquidos de Neville le indicaron que había regresado a su tiempo.

Murmuro un escueto _tempus _y descubrió que no habían pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que se había dormido ese mismo día. Todo había sido tan extraño que parecía ser un sueño, la sombra de ese sueño que no compartía más que con la almohada ya el álbum de sus padres. Pasaron unos minutos antes de descubrir que todo el cansancio que su cuerpo había tenido había acabado, y que el dolor de cabeza continuo que ha veces lo atacaba por la noche había desistido. Aún así, hubiera querido quedarse un tiempo más en aquel tiempo, despedirse tal vez de Remus y Sirius, porque ni en su tiempo había tenido eso con el perruno animago.

Se sentó en la cama y un ligero peso en sus rodilla le hizo desviar la mirada hacia abajo. Abierto entre sus piernas, las páginas del álbum se resbalaron hasta quedar en una foto que Harry no recordaba haber visto. Susurro un quedo _Lumus_ y no pudo evitar soltarse en carcajadas al ver que en la fotografía un joven con cabello negro grasiento y nariz ganchuda bailaba por el borde del bosque prohibido usando tan sólo unas ajustadas mayas y un tutu de un llamativo color rosa. La expresión que Severus Snape mostraba en esa fotografía era en verdad inolvidable. Los compañeros de dormitorio no tardaron en unírsele cuando medio dormidos, habían ido a curiosear al ver que Harry, en medio de un ataque de risa, no podía decirles que le era tan gracioso.

Cuando Harry se recostó de nuevo en su cama, no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo lo que el pensaba había vivido había sido tan sólo un sueño. Un sueño podría parecer una completa realidad y viceversa, así que tan sólo dejo la pregunta en el aire.

Fin

Nota Final de la autora:

Gracias para quiénes han llegado hasta aquí, espero que la historia sea merecedora de su agrado. Para quien se pregunte si Harry también es mitad veela en este AU, pues eso ya seria otra historia ¿no creen?

Muchas gracias NaadiFeather por dejarme usar su idea de " clases de medimagos", ella creo esa idea al escribir un fic llamado "CHECKMATE". Para quien quiera leerlo, esta en mi lista de fics favoritos, aunque les aviso que es un slash Harry/Draco. Como la mayoría que hay en mi lista, jeje.

Gracias a quien quiera dejar Reviews, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
